


don't wear jeans to bed

by sinspiration



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, I SAW THE MOVIE, M/M, Other, Sex, so hi everyone I guess I live here now, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: You should go to bed.Eddie paused in putting away his groceries. "You okay? Are you tired?"No.Eddie frowned. "AmItired?"





	don't wear jeans to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-kay. Okay. Is this what's happened now? I guess so.
> 
> Anyway, saw Venom last night, had an idea based on another idea, Dira, this is your fault so thank you? you're welcome? I guess? 
> 
> Short because I wrote this fast, having another thing to work on right now. But. This... may not be the last of me? I'm seeing the movie again.

**You should go to bed.**

Eddie paused in putting away his groceries. "You okay? Are you tired?"

**No.**

Eddie frowned. "Am _I_ tired?" He didn't feel it. He generally felt a lot less exhausted these days. Venom helped with that, giving his body energy to function, and soothing him back to sleep when he woke up from nightmares of lab.

It was nice, not being lonely. He had been lonely a long time. Now he had Vemon with him always, making him complete.

Vemon purred in pleasure at those thoughts. **Yes. Complete. I take care of you.**

"You do," Eddie agreed.

**So you should listen. Bed.**

Eddie frowned again, confused, but obligingly left the last of his bags--non-perishables at least--on his counter and walked to his bedroom. But he couldn't help asking, "Are you sure?" He really didn't feel tired.

**You're not tired, but you are stressed. It is time to unwind.**

Eddie couldn't help a fond chuckle. Okay, yeah, he'd been a little stretched thin lately. New jobs, new write-ups, some harder to report on that others, and he'd been going as hard as he could to get back in the game and make up lost time. "Alright, but I suck at meditation."

 **I know. Don't wear your jeans to bed,** Venom added, when Eddie pulled back his covers.

"You want me to change into pajamas in the middle of the day?"

 **No.** A huffy sigh. **I will help.** Slick, cool movement, and then Eddie was totally naked, clothes dropped to the floor as Venom got him into bed.

"Okay, okay." He pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes, trying to breathe properly, and jerked a little when tendrils started to trail over his body. They were warm this time, just the right amount of warm, and they spread out over him, stroking his neck, his chest, down his stomach. "Oh," Eddie said, voice already a little breathy. "That kind of relaxing."

**Yes. It will be good for you.**

"Won't--won't argue," he managed, as the touches turned from teasing to something more. Eddie had gotten over his worry about jerking off with Venom always there pretty quickly, because Venom knew him inside and out. Venom didn't make him feel self-conscious, just asked curious questions about how things worked, what he liked, and seemed pleased that Eddie had another something he could do that he enjoyed. Now he moved to take himself in hand, but Venom caught his wrist and pressed it down onto the sheets, keeping it there.

**No.**

"No?" Followed by a moan, as he shifted in Venom's hold, because--

Venom purred again, wrapped another tendril around Eddie's cock, the perfect amount of movement and pressure. **I will help this time. That will make it even better.**

Eddie moaned again as Venom moved around him, over him, enveloped him, touching and teasing and stroking. He was everywhere at once, paying attention to all of Eddie, his nipples, his balls, his cock, curled lovingly about his wrists, his throat, until Eddie couldn't do anything but think of _Venom_ and _Yes_ and _Fuck._

It built and built, and Eddie was crying out now, Venom's name over and over, arching up to get more, begging with his body while Venom hushed him, said he didn't need to, and continued his ministrations. When he went taut Venom was there too, surrounding him completely as he came, every part of his body alight with his touch as Eddie shook.

It took him a while to catch his breath. As he panted, Venom pulled the comforter back into place, tucking it up underneath Eddie's chin. He could almost see Venom lapping up his satisfaction. **See? It's better when we're together.**

"Yeah," Eddie sighed. "Yeah, that was... wow."

Venom radiated smugness. **I made you feel good.**

"You really did."

**You should always feel good.**

And Eddie, even as he started to drift, could tell that the sentiment covered everything, not just this aspect of his life. Venom only wanted the best for him. Eddie was his.

His to take care of. **  
**

"Thanks, love," he mumbled. Venom curled up next to him on the pillow, ran a tendril through his hair.

It was so nice, not being lonely.


End file.
